


I’ll Fall Right Into You

by HubbyDean



Series: Daryl Dixon Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Smut, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubbyDean/pseuds/HubbyDean
Summary: You, Daryl, and a run gone wrong, gone sexual. Pure fluff with a side of yummy Daryl goodness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the space of a couple hours, coupled with a glass or two of wine, and some re-runs of The Walking Dead.
> 
> I’ve been thinking of writing a full-length Daryl Dixon romance story, but I haven’t decided if I’ll give it a shot or not. So until I decide, this will do. I hope you enjoy, and have a happy Holiday!

“She’s a rebel child and a preacher’s daughter. She was baptised in dirty water. Her momma cried the first time they caught her with me, they knew they couldn’t stop her!” 

Your voice rang out strong through the prison’s small kitchen area, the baby on your hip laughing as you bounced her along to the beat.

“She holds tight, me and the bible, on the backseat of my motorcycle. Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see. God love her. Oh, me and God love her!”

Judith’s joyous shrieks caused you to tip your head back and laugh. There was nothing that made anyone smile more than the sound of the little girl’s light giggles. 

You cupped her little cheek, giving her a loving kiss on the head. You had always loved children, and when Judith had been born, her mother gone physically and her father just as gone mentally, you had slipped into the carer role easily. For her, and for Carl.

Even with Rick back, once again the strong leader he had been, you had continued on with that role. Carl wasn’t always too pleased about it, but his angst was stemming from the fact that his number one carer wasn’t his father. The tension between the two Grimes’ was steadily mounting, but you were staying out of it.

“Not gonna touch those land mines, are we, Judy?” You asked the baby, not expecting a reply. “No, we are not.”

As you set about preparing Judith’s lunch, the baby began to bounce in your arms. She was shrieking again,  
happy but frustrated, her attention at something by the doorway.

You glanced briefly at the baby, following her gaze.

“Daryl,” you breathed, pleasantly surprised. “Didn’t see you there.”

Daryl simply nodded, stepping further into the room. Seeing Judith’s struggle, he held out his hands, allowing you to pass her over easily.

Settled in the man’s arms, the baby beamed a gummy grin. You scoffed, laughing.

“Oh yeah, I’m thrown out because Daryl’s here,” you teased, tickling the baby’s belly.

The mutual affection between the hunter and the baby was well known throughout the prison. It was because of Daryl that Judith survived her first day on Earth. Despite the losses and exhaustion, he’d headed out into the dangerous world, intent on making sure they didn’t lose the most innocent of them all.

“How is she?” Daryl asked, barely reacting as Judith reached up and slid her palm over his chin. She was obsessed with pulling hair, and without a cut soon, Daryl would become her favourite target.

“Good,” you answered, turning back to her food. “Gettin’ her first tooth, that’s why she’s been so cranky. Is anyone going on a run soon?”

Daryl shrugged, tipping his head up. “Why?”

“She could use some stuff,” you answered sheepishly. “Teething rings would help, maybe some baby aspirin. Couple a clothes, for the winter.” 

“Baby aspirin?”

“Teething babies can come down with low fevers that the aspirin would help. As well as helping with the pain of her teeth erupting,” you explained. You motioned towards the table, holding up the plastic bowl.

Daryl took a seat, situating the baby on his lap as you sat beside him, and began to feed her. The man remained quiet for a while, and as you encouraged the baby to eat, you could feel his eyes on you.

Daryl wasn’t a man of many words, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t communicative. Since Judith’s birth and Rick’s deterioration and recovery, he had been hanging around a lot more. It was all down to the kids, you knew. Whilst Rick had been pulling himself back together, Daryl had taken over for him. He made everyone his priority, checking in on everybody as often as possible. 

Over those months, the two of you had developed your own ways of communicating. A nod here, asking if everything was ok, and a subtle hand signal there, alerting the other to something of interest.

It made you warm, learning all the little things about Daryl. The group had been together for years now, and he was still considered a mystery. But not to you, not anymore. 

“Alright, we can head out tomorrow,” Daryl spoke suddenly, causing you to snap your eyes to him.

You gave him a smile, ready to say thanks until his words fully registered and you paused.

“Wait, we who?”

“You an’ me.”

“On a run?” You asked, surprised. “Outside the prison? Together?”

“Ya been outside before,” Daryl scoffed. “Ain’t nothin’ new.”

“No, I know, but...” you hesitated. “I’m outta practice, surely I’ll just slow you down.”

“Only way to get practice in is t’go out there and get it,” Daryl pointed out. “‘Sides, you know what lil asskicker needs better than any o’us. We leave early, we’ll be back ‘fore dinner.”

The baby gurgled up at you, waving her tiny fist. You were nervous, terrified even, but he was right. You had to keep your skills up, had to remain capable. Staying inside the prison, though safe and comforting, wouldn’t help if, god forbid, you found yourself on the road again.

The memories of the last Winter caused you to shudder internally. The thought of another one, with baby Judith in tow, made you gulp.

Besides, a break would be nice, you thought guiltily. Taking care of the kids was great, and you loved them like your own, but it was hard. Judith was demanding, and not very fun to talk to considering all she could do was blow raspberries back. 

And Carl... he was a good kid. But he was approaching his teens, and going through more than any pre-teen had before him. You ached to help him, but sometimes you just ached.

“Ya ain’t gotta -“

“What time?” You flushed, the two of you speaking together. You gave him a smile. “What time do we leave?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re sure you wanna go?”

“It’s only a run,” you shrugged, lacing your boots. Rick hovered by the doorway, adjusting his daughter in his arms. 

Since Daryl had informed him of the plan, Rick had been constantly checking you were sure about going ahead with it. Glenn and Maggie had stopped by the night before, doing the same, and just that morning, Carol had raised her eyebrows.

Hershel was the only one being normal, simply offering you a wish of good luck.

“Besides, it’ll be good. I’ve not left the prison since before this little one was born.”

Rick looked sheepish. “And I’m sorry for that. I’d really be lost without what you’re doin’ for her, and for Carl.”

You blushed under the praise, giving him a one-shoulder shrug. 

“I don’t mind,” you promised. “I love lookin’ after them. Besides, you’re busy, and this is the least I could do to help.”

“Hey, chatter-box!” Daryl’s voice hollered from somewhere in the cell-block. “Get movin’, we’re leavin’ in 10!”

You stifled a laugh, “He’s so pleasant.”

“Isn’t he?” Rick replied, chuckling too. “Alright, Judy, say see you later.”

The baby blew a raspberry in reply, and you giggled, leaning in to give her a kiss. As you headed out of your cell, Rick’s hand landed on your shoulder, giving you a squeeze.

“So you’re really goin’ out there?” Carl’s voice drifted over from where he stood by his own cell.

You gave him soft nod, “Daryl says we’ll be back before dinner.”

Carl only nodded slightly, looking suddenly awkward. Making up his mind about something, he suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Be careful,” he whispered, sounding slightly hysterical. You squeezed him tightly, resting your cheek on his head.

“I will be. I promise.”

•••

Bucket list item number 25, ride a motorcycle? Check!

You suddenly felt very smart, having chosen to pull your hair up into a messy ponytail shortly before leaving. The wind whipped the strands that had fallen out around your face, causing you to grimace and use Daryl as a barrier.

Your arms tightened around him as he took a corner, the bike weaving through debris. It was exhilarating, riding on the back of the bike, though your pounding heart wasn’t sure if it was the motorcycle or the man driving it causing it to speed up.

When you arrived at the abandoned strip mall, you climbed somewhat unsteadily off of the bike, looking around. Garbage and debris littered the ground, splatters of old blood soaked into the concrete. There were three cars in total, windows broken out, and tyres empty. In fact, the tyres of a Chevrolet Aveo seemed to have actually melted into the road, having sat out in the Georgia heat for years.

“Ya got yer list?” Daryl asked, stepping up beside you, his crossbow ready.

You patted the pocket of your jeans in reply. Daryl nodded and began walking towards the side entrance to one of the stores. You were quick to follow, falling into old habits. Maybe you weren’t as out of practice as originally believed.

Daryl knocked on the door a couple of times, listening intently. He motioned for you to stand back, which you did, before he hauled open the door, flooding the ransacked store with light.

When no walkers emerged, he stepped inside, waiting for you to enter before shutting the door.

“Glenn ‘n’ Maggie told me about this place,” he whispered quietly. “They hit this place up last time, said there was plenty of baby stuff. Figured it was worth a shot.”

“This is good,” you nodded, already spotting the aisle you needed. “The baby aspirin would be with the pharmaceuticals, as well as anythin’ else we might need.”

“I got that,” Daryl nodded. “We do a sweep first, make sure it’s clear, then we can grab the stuff.”

You agreed quickly, the two of you setting to work. Other than a couple of dead bodies, and some spiders, there was only one area of concern in the medium-sized store. A back room, the door labelled “STAFF” was boarded up with a single piece of wood. You could hear growls coming from inside.

“Wood should hold,” Daryl said. “But steer clear anyway.”

“I ain’t gonna fight you on that,” you joked. 

Daryl simply looked at you, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “Get workin’,” he ordered. “Quickly and quietly.

“Yes, boss,” You cheekily replied, heading off towards the Women & Baby aisle.

You heard Daryl scoff as he disappeared around the corner, heading towards the pharmacy counter.

In the Woman & Baby aisle, you found a number of useful items. There were some teething rings, as well as some sort of liquid that was supposed to help soothe irritated gums. All you had to was dip a pacifier in it, and let the baby take it that way. With a second thought, you swept some pacifiers into your bag too.

Moving on, a small stuffed giraffe caught your eye, and you bagged that too. Feminine hygiene items, some razors and a couple boxes of condoms later, you were satisfied with your haul.

The last item caused you to giggle as you imagined Daryl’s reaction to seeing the items. Some wicked part of you would be tempted to suggest the two of you put them to use, but the thought immediately made you flush.

Moving onto the clothing section, you began rifling through the baby clothes. A gorgeous cream dress caught your eye, little gold stars printed on the tutu-style skirt. It was beautiful, and unmarked, and something you would have bought for your own daughter, if you’d had one.

With a last glance, you grabbed it, and put it in the bag. You also picked up a couple of onesies, a few pairs of pants and some jumpers that would do Judith well in the Winter. Socks went in next, a handful of hats joining them soon after. 

You grimaced at the weight of your bag, the loose items and clothes joining together to create a substantial weight. There’d be no more going into it, that was for sure.

As you turned to head away, the noises of the walkers in the back room still lingering, something wrapped around your ankle. You let out a yelp of surprise, wrenching your ankle free and stumbling backwards. A walker slowly pulled itself out from under the stacks, half of its neck missing, its silence making sense.

As it pulled itself out, its legs horribly wrecked, you grabbed your knife and plunged it quickly into its head. 

Daryl reached you whilst you were checking your ankle for marks.

“Heard ya shout, what happened?”

“Walker,” you pointed at the remains. “It’s ok, though. He hadn’t a leg to stand on.”

As you snorted over your own joke - a defence mechanism to hide your fear - Daryl bent down to grab your fallen bag.

“You got what you needed?”

“Yeah,” You nodded, casting a look towards the back room. Your yell had caused the walkers locked inside to renew their struggle for freedom. They were crashing against the door, the wooden barrier shaking far too easily for your liking. 

“We better get,” Daryl looked just as concerned. “That door don’t look like it’ll hold much longer.”

You nodded, pulling your bag onto your back. Daryl sent one last glance towards the dead walker before taking a step away, leaving you to follow behind him.

As you approached the door, dread began to curl in your stomach. You suddenly didn’t want to be anywhere near the door, and as you reached out to grasp Daryl’s arm, the door crashed open, and walkers flooded the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl stumbled backwards, almost knocking into you. You grasped his wrist, tugging him along with you, in search of another exit as the walkers poured into the store.

You weren’t sure how many there were, weren’t going to stop and count, but you knew there was too many for the both of you to take on.

You turned down an aisle, letting go of Daryl’s wrist to free up your strong hand for your weapon.

“There’s a fire exit, passed the room with the Walkers!” Daryl shouted behind you, and you took off towards that exit.

As you passed the Walker room, the door finally gave way under their weight. The wood splintered and cracked, breaking in half as the door flew open.

The door hit Daryl, knocking him back and you heard him cry out as a sharp piece of the run-down shelf tore through the flesh of his bicep. 

You reacted instantly, ducking out of the way of a walker’s arm. You dove under the dead woman’s arm, using your elbow to knock her to the ground.

Daryl was battling with another walker, tearing himself free from the shelf and twisting so that he could impale the walker’s brain on the same thing that had torn his arm.

You shoved your foot down onto the woman’s head, gagging at the noise as your boot sank through her skull. Daryl was already dispatching the last one, and you used that moment to glance around the corner.

“We gotta go!” You yelled, stepping over the dead bodies. Daryl paid no attention to the growing blood stain on his shirt, following after you.

You located the fire exit, shoving your full weight against it and pushing it open. Some walkers from  
the front had wandered behind the stores, but most seemed to be filling the store.

Daryl hefted the door closed behind him, raising his crossbow and shooting a walker that got too close. You followed suit, stabbing another in the head.

The two of you rounded the corner, relieved to see the path towards the bike clear. As you both reached it, Daryl ordered you to climb on.  
You were about to ask if Daryl could even drive, his arm bleeding too much for comfort, but what choice did either of you had?

So you hopped on, wrapped yourself tightly around him and secured the bags to your body. 

Daryl tore out of the parking lot, speeding off down the road. The two of you only got a couple of miles before locating the rest of the herd.

“Hold on!” Daryl yelled over the noise, taking a sharp turn and taking a side road.

You glanced back at the approaching herd, suddenly wishing you had never left the prison. You thought of everyone back there, your family, and felt your heart ache at how close it had been.

The bike began to slow, a small house coming into view. Daryl pulled the bike around back, parking. You noticed his arm trembling but stayed silent, taking the bags before he could even try.

“Found this place a while back,” he explained, his face pale. “Should Be far enough away. We can wait for them to pass on.”

“Ok,” you nodded. You stepped onto the porch, relieved to see the door had been protected. Still you knocked and waited. Once you deemed the place safe, you shoved the door open.

“I need to look at your arm,” you ordered, shutting and locking the door. Daryl didn’t even argue, shrugging off his jacket with a wince.

“Found some medical supplies, should do the job,” Daryl grunted, taking a seat on the old fashioned couch.

You nodded, going through the bags, finding anything useful. There was a small bottle of anti-bacterial wash, bandages and cream. There was also a thread and needles in case Daryl’s arms needed stitches, but you really hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“I, uh,” you cleared your throat. “I need you to remove the shirt.”

Daryl hesitated for a moment, before the pain took over, and he gave in. You knew Daryl’s past, knew what his shirts hid, but still, the sight of the scars on his back made your heart break.

You ignored them, taking a seat beside him and gently grasping his arm. You grabbed a wipe, doing your best to clear as much blood as you could. The flow seemed to have stopped quite a bit, and thankfully, the wound wasn’t deep.

“How’s it lookin’, doc?” Daryl rumbled, twisting to look at it.

“Not too bad. I don’t have to take the arm,” you joked. You cleaned the wound quickly, applying some cream.

The cool substance made the wound sting, and Daryl grunted in response. You couldn’t help the grin that crossed your lips.

“Baby,” you teased.

“Shut up,” Daryl snorted. “Least I don’t scream like a banshee every time a walker sneaks up on me.”

“I did not scream, I yelped, there’s a difference.”

“Probably heard ya from back at the prison,” Daryl chuckled. “Probably you who drew the damn horde on top of us.”

“Ever think it was your bike?” You shot back, laughing. “Always say we gotta keep quiet and then you go off on that noisy thing.”

“Looks cool,” Daryl shrugged.

“You always look cool,” you said. “Even holdin’ a baby and makin’ funny faces, you still look like a badass.”

“Stop,” Daryl said, his neck flushing red. 

“I’m serious,” you continued, enjoying the reaction he was giving. “Not many people can pull off singing wheels on the bus and still seem cool.”

“I ain’t ever sang that.”

“Oh please, I’ve heard you,” You laughed. “Granted, you got, maybe, five words right but still it was a good effort.”

“I’ll leave the singin’ up to you an’ Beth,” Daryl said as you finished wrapping his arm. “And Glenn when he’s drunk.”

You giggled, smoothing the bandage down. “There, all done.”

As Daryl shrugged his shirt back on, you got up and began to look around the small house. The open plan kitchen and living room was probably the same length as the cellblock. There was a bedroom off the side of the kitchen, a bathroom right next to it.

“Nice place you got here,” you drawled, picking up a fluffy pink blanket that had seen better days. “Decorate it yourself?”

“Yeah, when I wasn’t braidin’ my hair,” Daryl chuckled. 

“Your hair is probably long enough,” you pointed out. “Could definitely get a braid in there.”

“Try it and I’ll put an arrow in yer ass.”

“Sounds kinky.”

“You hit your head back there?” Daryl asked, scandalised by your comment.

“Nope, too busy savin’ you.”

“From what?” Daryl asked, sifting through the bags. He held up a bottle of shampoo. “Split ends?”

You rolled your eyes, giving a laugh as you continued your tour of the place. As you searched cupboards, you glanced over your shoulder.

“So, how long do you think we’ll be here for?”

“Herd should be gone in a couple hours, can head out then.”

A loud rumbling caught your attention, and you glanced towards the window. Within seconds, the heavens had opened, pouring rain onto the world below. A flash of lightening struck somewhere in the distance, followed by more, even louder thunder.

You bit your lip, sliding your eyes from the window towards Daryl.

“You sure about that?”


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later, with darkness settling outside, the rain had only gotten heavier. 

You and Daryl sat on the floor by the couch, the cans of fruit you’d found in the cupboard emptied and forgotten.

You were laughing, your head thrown back.

“You - you -“

“Uh-huh,” Daryl nodded as you continued to laugh. He was chuckling himself, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“And Merle, he -“

“Right into the lake.”

“Oh, my God!” You laughed, clutching your stomach as you leaned back against the couch.

“Couldn’t make this shit up,” Daryl shook his head. “Course he was too drunk to get himself out, had to go in and get him myself. Fucker kept screaming he was a fish. Pulled me in too.”

You laughed again, drawing your knees up to your chest. 

“Bet you still looked cool.”

“Looked like a damn drowned rat,” Daryl scoffed. “Haulin’ his dumbass big brother rat outta a lake.”

You smiled tiredly at him, watching as he turned to look at you. He was leaning up against an armchair, only an arm’s length away. There was a grin on his face, his dark blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

“You can get some sleep, if ya want. Bedroom’s free.”

“Nah, I’m ok for now,” you shrugged. “Besides, you’re the injured one. You should take the bed.”

“Not tired.”

“How?!” You exclaimed, honestly confused. “I feel like I’ve run a marathon for 50 straight hours.”

“That’s what happens when you stay in the prison. Gettin’ too comfortable.”

“Hey, I did good today,” you smiled. “Didn’t I?”

“You did good,” Daryl nodded. “Even if you screamed like a girl.”

“Oh I’m sorry, what am I supposed to scream like?” You snorted. “In case you haven’t noticed, I am a girl.”

“I noticed.”

The tone of his voice made you feel warm, and you shot him a smirk.

“Careful, that almost sounded flirty.”

Daryl only stared, causing your smirk to falter. Swallowing thickly,  
you looked towards his arm.

“Is it sore?” You asked.

“Ain’t nothin’,” he shrugged.

“Let me look,” you crawled over to sit beside him. “Make sure it stopped bleeding.”

Daryl didn’t argue, shrugging off his shirt once more. You carefully peeled back the bandage, deciding to replace it with a fresh one. Once you were done, your head bent in close to see in the low light, you glanced up.

Daryl’s head was ducked low, watching your movements intently. As you lifted your head, his nose barely brushed your forehead.

The scent of him filled your senses, a comforting mix of nature, leather and smoke. His bicep was hard and strong beneath your grasp.

Something settled around the both of you, and before you really registered what was happening, you had leaned up and pressed your lips to his.

The world froze for a total of three seconds before either of you moved. Daryl moved back, breaking the kiss, and you felt the rejection wash over you. 

Daryl was a guarded man, and here you were, throwing yourself at him.

When you opened your mouth to apologise, the words died on your tongue as Daryl’s lips found yours once more.

You wasted no time in kissing him back, rising up on your knees so you could cup his face. Daryl grunted softly, his hands coming to rest on your hips.

Every fleeting touch, every lingering stare and every shared smile over the last few months were poured into the kiss. As you tilted your head, deepening the kiss, his tongue touched your lips, causing a breathy moan to fall from your lips.

In that moment, there was no question as to where this was heading. You were filled with need, your hands winding around Daryl’s neck, trying to pull him even closer. 

Suddenly, Daryl’s lips left yours, trailing down your neck. You gasped as his teeth dragged against the sensitive skin below your ear, pulling away and standing up.

You held out your hand, helping him to stand. His hands still in yours, you guided them to the hem of your jumper, moving your own hands back to his hair.

Your teeth tugged on his bottom lip as he slowly trailed the fabric in his hands up, stopping to pull it over your head. As it dropped to the floor, his hands went to your head, softly pulling the elastic out. His hand cupped your head, massaging the spot the ponytail had been, causing you to shiver.

“Daryl,” you breathed, kissing his jaw. He turned his head, seeking out your lips as he guided you back towards the bedroom.

You reached between the two of you, your hands trailing down his chest, coming to a stop on his belt buckle. The bulge there made your mouth run dry in anticipation, and you worked quickly to undo his pants.

They rested low on his hips, ready to be pushed down until Daryl grabbed your hands. He kissed your wrist softly, nudging his knee between your legs and moving you backwards.

You fell onto the bed with a laugh, scooting up until Daryl joined you at the pillows. He pushed his pants down as you removed your bra, your head falling back as he leaned in to suck gently on your collarbone.

He worked his way down, pulling down your jeans as he went, his hand dipping into your most private area.

You sat up, pulling his mouth back to yours as his hands explored, getting you ready.

“Time for that later,” you gasped as he hit the right spot. “Need you. Just you.”

Daryl dove in, catching your lips hungrily. You fell backwards, pulling him with you as tongues caressed. You reached down, pushing his boxers down, the last item of clothing in the way.

As he sprang free, you took him in your hand. He inhaled sharply, his head falling to rest on your shoulder. 

“Protection,” he grunted. “Ain’t got any.”

“In my bag,” you panted. “Whole box of ‘em.”

Daryl dropped a soft kiss to your shoulder before getting up. He disappeared for only a couple of seconds before he returned, already rolling the condom onto himself.

You watched in fascination as he gave himself a couple of strokes before climbing back onto the bed. When he leaned in to kiss you, a mix of tongues and heavy breaths, you met him halfway. 

“You ready?” He asked, his fingers finding your sensitive spot yet again.

“God, yes,” you nodded, leaning back. He grinned, grasping your knee and pulling your legs apart.

He situated himself, running his tip teasingly over where you ached before pushing himself inside.

Daryl waited for your muscles to relax beneath him before rocking slowly, slipping further and further inside.

Once fully enveloped in your heat, Daryl cursed under his breath, causing you to clench with unchecked arousal.

“Ain’t gonna last long if you keep that up.”

You giggled, only to moan deeply as Daryl pulled out, and thrust himself back into you.

“No more talking,” you shuddered, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer as pleasure descended over the two of you.


	5. Chapter 5

Night gave way to day, and it was the sound of birds chirping that woke you up.

You rolled over, deliciously aching between your legs, and smiled at the sight of Daryl staring down at you.

“Rain stop?” You asked instead of a greeting.

“Gotta head back soon,” he nodded. “They’ll be worried.”

“I promised Carl I’d be back before dinner,” you sighed. 

“Couldn’t help what happened,” Daryl shrugged. “He’ll understand.”

You nodded softly, your fingers tracing vague patterns on his skin. Daryl bent over and kissed your forehead, his affection no longer shy.

You smirked up at him, leaning in to kiss his chest. You felt him react beneath the covers.

“How soon do we have to head out exactly?”

Daryl chuckled, rolling you both over for round two.

•••

Almost everyone was waiting as the bike pulled up to the prison gates.

You had only stepped onto the gravel when Carl almost knocked you to the ground, his arms wrapping around you.

“I thought you guys were dead!”  
The boy exclaimed, moving so that the rest of the group could show their relief.

“Almost were,” Daryl replied, sharing a “bro-hug” with Rick. “Damn herd almost got us. Had to head west, wait it out. Then the storm came.”

“Well, we’re just glad to have you both back,” Rick walked over and gave you a hug. Judith wriggled in his arms, and her father passed her over to you.

“Sounds like one hell of a story,” Glenn piped up. “What happened out there?”

Your eyes met Daryl’s, a blush covering your cheeks at the intense gaze he settled on you. You gave Glenn a giddy grin, bouncing the baby that had started it all on your hip.

“Oh you know,” you replied. “The usual.”


End file.
